


I want him to see me

by OtakuRN



Category: Sebastian Stan (Actor)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Office, Plus Size Female, Self-Esteem Issues, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuRN/pseuds/OtakuRN
Summary: A story of a woman who befriends who attractive coworker when she herself is not considered  conventionally attractive. Features female POC with self-esteem issues who is plus size and sexy Sebastian Stan. A fanfiction. Comments are welcome.More chapters to come.





	1. Watching a man drink honey

I want him to look at me. I watch him as he gets water from the cooler and fills his metal water bottle up. He has a dash of grey in his beard, which used to signal to me that a guy was too old, but I'm nobody's baby either and it looks good on him. I had to come in on the weekend to finish up some work from the week. I end up spending more time out of my office than in during the week so I'm behind on actual paperwork. In passing he mentioned that he had a interest in space hence the NASA baseball cap. He's been working here for three months and I've been watching him the entire time. I would ask him why he's here but I'm just enjoying him drink water. I am a pervert clear as day, who else would be ecstatic to watch someone drink water? My bottom lip is sore from me bitting it while watching Sebastian drink. He could make a HR complaint against me for making him uncomfortable, but he looked some kind of comfy in his gray sweatpants and red sweatshirt. His blue eyes were more striking due to the dark blue coat he was wearing over it. It seemed like he had been working out or something prior to coming in so he had a light sheen to his skin. The fact that his Adam's apple was moving up and down as he gulped down his water made me bit my lip. His name is Sebastian. Doesn't he look like a Sebastian? He has these high cheekbones, peach pink lips and broad shoulders. Tall, but not towering, he finished the bottle he was drinking and filled it back up. What threw me was that he leaned on his right foot, hand on hip and and turned to the side slightly so one could see his profile. Sebastian flashed a smile in my direction with a smirk. He knew I was watching him! I'm gonna be called into the HR office on Monday! I went back to typing on my computer, trying to act like I wasn't staring at a man for 5 whole minutes. I did finish two of the reports and three of the notes I was supposed to be working on. I was responding to to some emails when I saw him walk down toward my office. Even through his sweatpants, I could tell his thighs were thick, he sat in the chair across from me, scooting it back so his knees wouldn't bump my desk.

 

“Epiphany, are we going to talk about this?”

I don't look up from the computer. If I do I will stare. He's drinking more water and dammit he licked his lips. The bastard….sexy blue-eyed bastard. Why is he here anyway?

 

“There's nothing to talk about Sebastian. I'm working. I should be done in another hour.” I've been peeking at those lips but I had to look up when he finished his water and leaned back to his right in the chair spreading those thick thighs. 

 

“You sure? You watched me while I was at the cooler and you're watching me now. What were you thinking about Epiphany?” He did that damn grin again, then rested his hand on his thigh. So frustrating....

 

“I was thinking that I was the only one in the office on the weekend. Why are you here?” I asked flatly. Yeah I was watching, no way I'm gonna tell you. Clearly your ego is big enough already, along with something else. 

 

“I got a bit of light jogging in. Then I was going to look at some of the reports and see which ones can wait. But I think all of them can wait. You want something to eat Epiphany? I'm thinking pancakes.” He leaned with his elbows on my desk and finished the last bit of water. He licked his lips and bit his bottom one. I had to clear my throat. 

 

“I-I'm a bit hungry. But why are you asking me anyway? Just because you don't want to eat alone? I'll be fine until I leave thank you. During the week you should ask Becky to eat pancakes with you. I'm sure she would like that. Plus I thought you preferred pizza.” I spit sour that he seems to be teasing me. It's bad enough he caught me watching him and now he's making fun of me fake asking me out. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Sebastian and I had chatted around the office, I'd put us at casual acquaintances, I knew all those other women in the pencil skirts and sleeveless shirts were chatting him up. Asking him what type of food he liked, if he had kids, a girlfriend, pets and crumb of information they could get. He'd usually turn it around on them and find out about their foods and families. The thighmaster did let it slip that he did not have a pet and favored pizza.

 

With a chuckle, he stroked his beard, “They're mainly trying to pump me for information because they want a husband. I'd be lying if I thought I could be a good husband. I don't know. What I do know is that I want to eat pancakes with you and hear your latest take on where they're going in Chicago Med while looking at that red lipstick you have on. It draws my eyes right to them.” I saved my file and closed my computer looking down at my hands. My nails are short, I tend to break them or split them if they grow out too long. I just need to focus on anything else. He isn't making any sense. Talking about my lipstick like that. My hands ran slowly over the computer, needing to be busy.“I notice you've been wearing it more often. It really is beautiful, you know. Hey, look at me. I shouldn't make you nervous, we have polite conversations about TV shows and music.” He took his hand off of his chin and placed on the back of my right hand, making both my hands as still as a rock. I looked up at him worried that he was going to say, “Just kidding!” I really can't take this.

 

“Just say it.”

“Say what? That your hands are soft? They are, and fun to squeeze.”

“You don't have to drag it out and unless you're recording this for weird kicks.”

“I'm not husband material, but I’m also not an asshole. Who does that?”

“Nevermind.” I lay my face in my free hand doing a facepalm. Then I remember, the entire time we've been talking, I don't have any makeup on except my red lipstick. So he's seeing my face with the scars. Shit!

“I get it. Most guys are assholes. I'm honest and I've been told I'm funny, so let's go eat.” 

“Fine. We'll go eat, let me just get some things together. I'll meet you outside.”

“I'm going for the gentleman role here so no. Plus you don't need anything except your coat and purse. I think you would need more time for your makeup, but you don't need it. It's IHOP up the street Epiphany. Don't get rid of the lipstick though, fyi, word at the water cooler is, they're all pissed they can't find the same shade.” He stood up still holding my hand and smiling, though it had softened compared to his slick one earlier. 

"Just because I'm wondering, who is Becky? We don't have a Becky at the office. Is that a general term for the women of the office that I have to remember now."

 

“ I'm sorry for being snippy earlier. I didn't think you were serious smart ass, but if you do start calling them that. Let me be within earshot. I'll grab my coat and then we'll go, okay?” I finally smiled. I let my guard down. This damn man. It was difficult to keep being salty toward him. I gave in and if he was somehow still running a long teasing game then so be it. I stood up, letting go of his hand and out my coat on. His hands were over cold but large, his fingers thick too. Why did everything about him seem thick? I grabbed my keys and purse as he opened the door for me. We left my office after I locked it and started toward the elevator. We heard the heels first, somehow she stomped everywhere she went. Of all people, why her? Damn Isabella. She was beautiful, has flawless creamy buttermilk skin to my scarred caramel, hourglass shape and long dirty blonde hair that could be a weave or extensions but looked pretty either way. “Hii!!! Sebastian! Epiphany! How are you two? Working in the office? You hard workers you! On your way out?” She was always loud and noisy. Ugh. 

 

“Hi Isabella. Yep, on our way out. Prepping for the owners on Monday?” I greeted her and asked. Keep it business, maybe she'll actually go to her office. But she stopped and ran her hand right up Sebastian's arm, who took a step back flashing a slight smile. “Hey Isabella. See you Monday.” He replied and walked briskly toward the elevator. I was left with the woman who was a good three to four inches taller than me, without the heels. “He always runs away from me. But men like certain shapes and sizes Epiphany. Don't get your hopes too high up. He is a very nice young man. He's going to be nice to everyone dear. Just so you know. I like your Aladdin sweatshirt. It's just so cute, just like you.” Bitch, I know he's nice. I'm not an idiot. It's just brunch. You're just mad he won't bed you. Everyone knows you go after all the fresh meat in the office. I smile and nod. “Thanks Isabella. I'll keep that in mind. Have a good day, see you Monday.” I walk as fast as I can, not that I don't hear her laugh. Even work environments don't change much from high school. I believe they're worse because if you have a boss like her, what can you really do? She is actually excellent at her job and I don't doubt he's being friendly at this point. And I am a grown woman in an Aladdin sweatshirt. This is one of my favorite shirts though. I turned the corner and glimpsed myself in the silver metal of the wall. 

 

Yes my red lipstick is beautiful, but I have this thick black glasses I can't see much without and they hide my honey brown eyes. My face has acne scars that are dark brown and black. I keep my chin and cheeks shaved as best I can. Women in my family tend to be hairy and I don't have the pain tolerance for waxing my face. I am fat, obese, whichever you want to use. I have rolls, jiggles and folds. Not sexy at all. At most cute as Isabella said. I believe I have a nice shape to my legs but they have scars on them too. I'm better off sticking Disney and Marvel, dreaming is good. 

 

“Hey. She's a witch and a cougar. Who may practice a weird form of voodoo and whatever is in discount botox injections. Let's go eat.” Sebastian comforts me by putting a hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath a nod, getting onto the elevator with him to go to IHOP. He really is so nice.


	2. At the IHOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epiphany and Sebastian have in depth conversations at the IHOP. They come to an understanding. Epiphany sees Sebastian in a different light. Sebastian drops his act, sort of.

Driving over to the IHOP wasn't bad, we listened to some Adele on the drive over and complained about Isabella. I didn't know that she was cornering him in his office and making suggestive comments that made me blush. I feel like the staring I was doing was so mild now. When we got to the IHOP he came around and opened the door the rest of the way while I got out. 

 

“You couldn't wait for me huh? You’re supposed give a guy a chance to open the door for you.”

“What? Oh, you can open the door on the way in. There's your chance Starfish, I'm hungry.”

“Starfish? That's horrible. My nickname is SeaBass. Get it right Epiphany.”

“Is that so? I'll try and remember SeaBass.”

 

I chuckled as he held the door open for me and we went in. We had to wait 20 minutes to be seated, which wasn't bad considering it was so full. We sat in a booth and ordered water with lemon and coffee.

 

“So I'm not going to let it go, what were you thinking about watching me at the water cooler?” He teased, sipping his water. This guy...should I even tell him? I'd be as bad as Isabella. Not cornering a guy in his office bad, but verbally I guess. Is that how it works? I don't know. “We're not in the office, you can be honest with me.”

 

“You want me to be honest with you? What happens if I am? Do you just want to hear me talk dirty? Will it help your ego to know what I was thinking? If I say what I was thinking, would anything happen remotely close to it?” Looking straight at him, I was honest. These are the questions I had. No one wanted to hear what I thought on these things, I knew nothing would come from him knowing any of this. I'm no one's type and the only thing he is likely to focus on is the fact that I’m a pervert who thinks about one coworker in many not safe for work ways. I did feel like I was harsh after saying it and I used the menu to cover my face. I felt a bit ashamed that I was that snippy with him again. I was kinda mad at his asking, but more than that, it was that I knew that Sebastian represented the kind of man who no matter what ethnicity or race he would or could be, he would not be interested in more than friends with me. “Forget everything I said. I'm really moody today and running into Isabella soured my disposition further.” I took a deep breath, I needed to say more, Lord knows I had said plenty. “Thanks for bringing me to brunch. I do actually enjoy pancakes a lot.” I finished sheepishly, I felt like sinking into my side of the booth.

 

Sebastian laughed. He picked up on that she may have an edge to her from interactions at work, but this shocked him and was hilarious. At least to him it was, she was usually pretty sarcastic with her comments but today she was serious. Isabella and her maneater tendencies didn't help things when he was trying to have brunch with someone he was never quite sure how to approach. She seemed to get along with everyone in the office but kept to herself save for eating lunch with three of the other ladies in the front office. He reached across the table and tipped her menu downard meeting her eyes. 

“I'm sorry I came off like an ass. It’s been helping to keep those water cooler ladies at bay. If I'm unlikable, they'll leave me alone. Some of them have started to, others are more persistent.” He stated, he wanted to smile to reassure her, but it didn't feel like it would be a good idea. The whole encounter was likely annoying to her since she clearly did not want to be bothered while catching up on work. He thought that since she was staring at him anyway she might be interested in getting something to eat. He was thinking something light at first but he did jog from the parking structure to the office as a short workout. It worked up an appetite. Sebastian did know exactly why she was starting at him. It was why most women started at him. He's handsome and sexy, he knows it, he also knew that most of the women at the office didn't give a crap other than how good he looked. Epiphany was one of the few who asked him questions that didn't see to be part of a dating profile. “Despite how this encounter started and Isabella generally making any meeting go downhill, I did actually want to talk to you while watching your lips with that shade of red. Which…” He stroked his beard. Epiphany adjusted herself in her seat, it drew attention to his peach lips. She silently cursed in her head that he kept talking about her lips and the shade when his kept assaulting her eyes. “...may border on creepy as many times as I've mentioned it. But what do you think about Witness protection just snatching Dr. Halstead away at his wedding? I feel like it was a bit much.” Seabass stated, he usually was able to think of something pithy to say, but his mind failed him. This time he did smile with all his pearly white teeth. His eyes had little crinkles around the edges that made it seem like his entire face smiled.

 

“Well, since you're being all nice and charming now, I feel truly horrible for being so mean. It took way too much effort to be rude. Also, I feel like even though Manstead is trying so hard, the writers don't want them to succeed.” I laughed, harder than I thought I would. I put down my menu and looked up at the waiter, placing my order for double chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and 3 slices of bacon. Sebastian ordered a country omelette, pancakes and hash browns. They got a refill on their coffee and chatted about if Ava and Conner were really going to work out. My position is that maybe Conner should not date his frenemy coworker who maybe did the deed with his dad. Sebastian said that they might be able to work it out if he never finds out about the dad. I inform him that he may need to watch the latest episode. Sebastian says that just that phrase is a spoiler and we have to watch the episode on Hulu along with this show I also mentioned named Grandchester. We talked about shows until the food came, then spoke about the food, stuffing our faces. There was nothing said about what I ate, how I ate it, and how much I ate. I never did tell him about how his whole face smiles when he laughs. I can be a bit of a wuss at times.

 

Sebastian paid for the meal and we left, stomachs full, laughing about chocolate and how there should be more songs about how good it is. Eggs also need a shout out in song two for how many ways you can cook them. We hopped in the car.

 

“Now that we're on good terms, what else should we do today? It's only the afternoon.”

“We could see a movie.”

“What movie?”

“Venom. I haven't seen it yet. I'm expecting changes from the comics I just want to see if it's going to be awesome or they make him like the Hulk in Infinity War.”

“Wow, no look pulled punches with you huh? Poor Hulk. He was having a bad week. Or bad five or six years.”

“He's an angry green gramma ray monster, he should have tried to fight Thanos again just to beat him for the beating he got.” I stomped my foot. I tend to do that when talking about Marvel stuff.

“I think we should see Venom. I want to see how pissed you're gonna get at this movie.”

“Have you already seen it? We can see another one.”

“We're seeing this one. I need to see angry Epiphany. I've seen a happy Epiphany and an annoyed Epiphany. Maybe you'll turn green.”

“That's a bit far. Plus I haven't been exposed to gamma rays. Let's go.”

 

We decided to go see a movie he had already seen just so I could see it and he could see how mad I get at the movie. 

 

His kindness so enjoyable bit odd. And Sebastian can be awkward which is endearing. This is too much fun with a coworker


	3. Those two bothersome subordinates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie goes well and leads to ideas of more movies. A tender moment sparks something, but what exactly will it lead to?
> 
> Isabella finds two people especially bothersome given how awesome she is.

As it turns out, Venom had already started its 1:50pm showing. The pair couldn't get tickets because it was 2:30 PM and no one was waiting until 4:45pm. Sebastian suggested the movie ‘Widows’ and Epiphany agreed. She heard that it was a four star movie and it was. They both agreed that Liam Nissen needs to keep killing people in various countries because they took someone close to him rather than be in a crime movie.where he makes you hate him with a passion,but that only meant he really is an excellent actor.

 

Meanwhile at the office, Isabella was finalizing some reports for the board meeting with the owners. They were discussing which direction they wanted the company to go in and to see where they were currently. Some of the board members had retired so new ones were elected. She was one of them. She was in charge of the case management department which did very well. Isabella St. James did everything well, she smashed in the boardroom and made sure she department ran smoothly. She didn't mind writing people up or calling them in the office. Isabella's department was mostly women, so when men, especially young men joined, she made sure to take them out to dinner to make them feel welcome. She knew rumours went around about what she did with the new hires and maybe they were true, but Isabella got what Isabella wanted when she wanted it. There were two people who did not give Isabella what she wanted and it irked her to no end. Sebastian was a fine specimen of a man. He had dinner with her, offered to pay for her Lyft and left. No effort at all to hit on her nor did he take her not so subtle hints that she wanted him in the hotel room that she ended up staying in alone and watching several pay-per-view movies for the night.  Even in the office, he would exchange pleasantries with her, but she didn't really see him talking much to any of the other workers in depth, except Epiphany. Isabella saw him say something that made her laugh hard, they spoke for a few minutes and she went back to her office. She would see them talk for a few minutes daily in the coming weeks, it seemed whenever they passed each other in the hallway the pair would talk and this time Sebastian laughed flashing those white teeth she wanted to have bitten off the edible panties she had worn that night. Epiphany bothered Isabella for other reasons, not only Sebastian. Yes she was a hard worker, yes she worked well with others and did well with the people whose care she was managing, but she bothered Isabella to her core. No, she didn't wear clothes that were inappropriate for the office, she just didn't dress up either. Isabella always made sure that her skirts were pressed along with her suits. Epiphany wore blouses that were cute but had Harry Potter on them. She was just so nerdy, weird, never wore skirts, makeup was alright, but her face was clearly oily and she could blind you by midday if she didn't freshen it up, and she was fat, just so fat. Epiphany was nice but she should stay in her nerdy, fat, bammer lane. Isabella fumed at the fact that Sebastian rebuffed her touch today, like she was disgusting. What made it worse, was that he was leaving with Epiphany of all people! Isabella would try and charm Sebastian more on Monday, she would have him begging for more of her as those other male idiots did. She wanted to break him and watching his squirm under her touch. Currently he wasn't fazed by her at all. In the several times Isabella had given Epiphany makeup tips, suggested dresses and skirts to wear and maybe a pair of heels or boots, that nerdy cunt never took any of her advice and never seemed bothered by any of what she was saying, the nerve! The two of them made Isabella's blood boil.

 

Sebastian and Epiphany sat in the car after the movie. It was about time for dinner, but neither of them were hungry. Sebastian wondered about something though.

 

“You're likely going to get mad at me for asking, but what did Isabella say to you before we left for IHOP? You were starting at your reflection pretty hard.”

 

Epiphany paused at his question. “It's nothing she hasn't said to me before. Her helpful advice she gives me every so often.” She shook her head and put her elbow on the door of the car propping up her head by her chin.

 

Sebastian appeared more shocked then he should have been, he thought about what he knew about Isabella and it made sense a person like Epiphany who seemingly didn't care what people thought about what she looked like, must really bother someone like Isabella who was all about appearances and what she wanted when she wanted it. Epiphany pretty much seemed to worry about what Epiphany thought was cool or cute. Sebastian reached into his glove box across Epiphany's lap and took out a banana yellow minion, he squeezed it and handed it to Epiphany. She looked up at him confused but amused, chuckling. “I noticed you had one of these on your desk like two weeks ago. I thought it was super weird, but I saw it at the Safeway and the overalls drew me in.” 

 

Wait...two weeks ago? He borrowed staples two weeks ago? She remembered that he saw it, bought the stress toy minion and keeps it in his glove box?. “Is work that stressful for you? I know it can be at times for me, but if it's making you squeezing this guy all the time, maybe you should talk to someone about it.” Epiphany was concerned, amused, flattered, but mainly concerned. She gave the minion a few pumps with her hand and went to put him back in the glove box, but Sebastian's hand cupped hers making her gasp out of shock.

 

“You shouldn't take anything Isabella says to heart. Yes, she's beautiful and successful, but she also needs to flaunt her beauty to make herself feel important where you don't Epiphany. People remember you for helping them and for listening and giving a shit when they talk. Plus for the magic carpet ride, showing them a whole new world has its perks.” Sebastian grinned, making Epiphany double over with laughter, the Aladdin reference was golden. They laughed for bit and relaxed, his hand still holding hers with the minion trapped inside. She gave the yellow foam and squeeze, she thought maybe she was asleep in the movie. 

 

Nope, she felt it, just like she felt the heat from his hand. What on earth was she doing? She should be at home curled in her robe watching Voltron on Netflix.

 

“Thanks. I needed that. It's nice to hear. Um...I have an idea actually.” The sweatshirt clad woman uttered, “We could watch Aladdin on VHS. Yes I have on VHS and yes I have a VHS player. I needed it for The Little Mermaid, The Beauty and the Beast, Mulan, The Lion King, and Pocahontas.” She rolled her eyes, anticipating a joke. 

 

The bearded stud made no such joke. He had an added suggestion. “Can we stop by my place first so I can grab The Sword and the Stone, The Fox and the Hound and The Aristocats from my place? My last VHS player broke and I haven't found a good one online.” He smiled, shaking her hand and he pulled it close to him. Epiphany felt herself take a deep breath. He's just holding my hand...on his chest...which is so sculpted and toned. At least it feels like it, now I'm thinking about his chest and my nostrils might flare.

 

Sebastian being observant noted her silence and smirked, but didn't say anything. Today had gotten off to a dicey start but was looking up. He was curious where the evening was going to go. He did do her a favor a let go of her hand, starting up the car. “We'll go to my place first and I'll pick up the VHS movies, then you'll direct me to yours. Cool?”

 

“That's fine. You'll just have to take me to get my car from the office garage tomorrow.”

 

“Great! We're off then!” He laughed as he pulled out of the parking space and started toward his apartment.

 

Going with the flow is supposed to be good right? Especially if it's with your hot coworker. I think he may know some voodoo at this point and may have to check my office for any dolls or hair hidden somewhere.


	4. How to comfort a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a special way to comfort a friend as Epiphany learns.

Stopping outside of his apartment and going in with him was interesting. It wasn't an upscale appointment with a doorman, but it wasn't a crapshoot where you feel like you're going to be robbed in the hallway. Inside his apartment it was a bachelor pad as expected, we got the VHS tapes and left quickly but it didn't feel rushed like he didn't want people to know I was there. I knew how that felt.

 

We drove to my house which I gave him directions on. It's small, three bedrooms, two and half baths with a screened in porch out front. Despite being cold earlier in the day, this evening, the temperature seemed to be raising or it could just be me. I waited until Sebastian came around to my door and opened it for me. He smiled as I got out of the car.

 

“Well, you're at least letting me get the door for you. That's a start. “

 

“You told me you were going to be more gentlemanly, so I figured it would be easier to let you.”

 

“Epiphany, what did Isabella say to you really? I know it wasn't any advice about reports or notes.”

 

“Seb, if you have an idea what she said to me, then why do you ask? You know it wasn't anything remotely nice.” I sighed as I unlocked the door to my house, letting us both in. Kicking off my shoes, I plopped on the couch and laid my head back on the dark brown leather sofa. I figured he would drop it. This was the second time asking and I still didn't want to talk about it. Really, I just didn't want to repeatedly it aloud.

 

Sebastian plopped down on the couch next to Epiphany setting the VHS tapes on the coffee table. He had followed her lead and kicked off his shoes at the door. However, his head went somewhere she didn't expect, on her lap like it was natural. “I wanted to know if you would tell me. I guess we're not there yet in our friendship. You should record her though and take her to HR.” He looked up at her with a serious stare, Epiphany looked down in surprise, then put her head and let out a deep breath she had held since she felt contact with her thighs from his head.

 

“I don't think we're at the point in our friendship where you put your head in my lap.” I chuckled. I never thought I would say that nor did I think his head would lay on my thighs. If he's going to do something like that...would it be okay to touch his hair? My hand started to reach for his chocolate brown hair, but his hand reached up to meet mine.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! You didn't answer my question yet.” 

 

Damn tease, but she decided to relent. “Pretty much anything I do wrong or anything she doesn't like about me is attributed to my weight or the fact that I don't dress up. My business casual is maybe a bit more on the casual, but never sweats or leggings are anything. It's just so tiring to hear all the time. If she actually had an issue with my work, she would point that out. I believe my very existence annoys Isabella.” The explanation left me drained and I felt his hand lower and place mine on his head touching his soft chocolate hair.

 

“Pet me if it will make you feel better. I didn't like her before, but she truly is a witch. I thought it was bad enough when she took me to dinner the first week and has been trying to catch me alone ever since. But since there are several women trying to do that it helps actually. Have you told anyone about what she says to you?” Sebastian asked. I figured he had been at least hit on my Isabella, she wasn't sure if Isabella was his type and it did make her some kind of happy to find out that at least that type of woman was not on his radar. 

 

“No, I don't see the point. It will just mean that I take her seriously. I've met many Isabellas. I just would think she would get bored after a while.” My fingers grazed his scalp. “I don't take her seriously, it doesn't mean that I don't feel anything when she talks, I just try not to react to it to make it worse.” His hair was down to the nape of his neck, I was enjoying rolling it around my fingers and moving it to and fro absentmindedly. I heard him chuckle as he turned on his side, his face in the direction on my stomach. Why? If he didn't know how large it was, now you're face to face with it. I watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he was going to do, but he's difficult for me to read.

 

“You're really enjoying playing with my hair, huh Epiphany? That's good, you seem more relaxed. What do I get to play with though?” The suave man grinned and reached for my stomach, I sucked it in and tried to sink into the couch but he palm just grazed over my sweatshirt, getting the outline of my belly. His hand then traced down to my kangaroo-like fat pouch and ran over my thigh. I let out and a tortured breath, tightening my grip on his hair. “Epiphany had just relaxed and now you're guarded again. Are you afraid of me, or is it something else? Another emotion? Starting with an A or L?” He asked, sitting up slowly as my fingers started to fall out of his hair, he caught my hand and held it close to his cheek, rubbing it against his beard. Peach lips touched my fingers momentarily and my fingers spasmed in response, his grin never leaving his face. That hand that had been caressing my thigh was continuing to do so as his face leaned toward mine. He stopped three inches away from my quivering lips. “I feel that we've shared, bonded, and become closer. Friends can help other friends relax at times, when a new friend seems too tense. Ready for the movie? Which one do you want to watch first?” The gentleman asked, removing his hand from her thigh and pointing at the pile of VHS tapes on the coffee table. 

 

My mind was blank, I don't know which movie! What was with all that touching? No one normal relaxes like that! This takes teasing to a different level, is this a test? Is there a right answer? I have no idea what to do. This is so out of my depth. I cleared my throat and said the first thing that came to mind, “Sword in the, the...the Stone.” I studdered. What else was the stone in? What did I want the sword to be in? I knew, and I feel that Sebastian knows too. I couldn't look straight at him after a clumsy answer like that. His free hand found a place on the back of my neck, cupping it, then he kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand. 

 

“Nice choice. I'll put it on. I believe I rewound it the last time I watched it.” Sebastian said calmly, not looking away from me, but applied some pressure to my neck so that I would face him. “Don't worry. I’m not going to do anything that a friend wouldn't do. Unless you say you want me to Epiphany.” I blinked as my eyes widened and his hands left me. He stood up to start rewinding the VHS.


	5. That's not what that means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epiphany needs clarification on what happened. Sebastian makes himself as clear as he can. They come to an understanding.

“I thought I rewound it but I didn't, sorry for the wait. Let' start our movie night!” Sebastian said excitedly as he sat back down next to me on the couch as the movie started. I remembered the advertisements built into the movie, not much else. I was in a daze. How can he just sit next to me like we weren't just touching each other? Yes, yes, I know it may not qualify as one of the bases, but this is not normal between friends male or female. The starting credits of the movie had just started playing when I stood up, I was hyperventilating a bit but slowed my breathing when I turned to face Sebastian who was sitting on the couch, his legs spread, thighs still thick. He was looking up at me curiously.

 

“What exactly is going on here? No friend touches another friend like that.”

 

“Is that so? Says who?”

 

“Says me right now Sea Bass. You don't comfort someone like that! It is not comfort!” I've started to raise my voice at this point and my hands are on my hips. He continues to look up at me unfazed.

 

“Epiphany, you relaxed though, but fine. Tell me how you want me to comfort you.” He asked me. I ignored the question. I will not be derailed.

 

“It's not a question of how I want to be comforted. That kind of touching sends mixed signals. Just hug or pat my back or something.” I sighed, he way too calm. I hate it, I've lost my steam now.

 

“So pretty much you're telling me not to touch you as I did a few minutes ago. You hated it that much?” He asked, his eyebrows raised. Wait a minute. I didn't say I hated anything. I just said it was confusing. Dammit aren't you listening?!

 

“I didn't hate it. It's confusing for me. That's what I'm saying with the mixed messages. That's all Seb.” Now I've made his short, one issue at a time.

 

“Show me how I can touch you then. I did say I wouldn't do anything a friend wouldn't do. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” It was slight, but I saw a grin. As much as he gets under my skin, I just keep finding myself amused. There is clearly something wrong with me. I nodded and sat down next to him on the couch. Thighmaster leaned forward and paused the movie, turning to face me. On the verge of shaking, I nervously moved forward and hugged him, it was chest to chest. His chest feels defined and solid. His large hands rubbed my back for what felt like a full minute. I went to lean back from the hug and his right arm slid down grabbing my leg as his left arm cradled my upper body and I felt myself move. I legitimately thought I had passed out, but when I adjusted my glasses, I was looking down into his icy blue orbs. They seemed much too close though. A large hand was on the outer side of my thigh as a hand was still on my back.

 

“The hug was nice, but I prefer this position better Epiphany. Just give it a minute and if you're not okay with it, stand up.” He spoke in a deeper tone than I had heard all day. Nothing sinister about it...that's not the right word. Sensual, he oozed it out of his tiny invisible pores. I took a deep breath to try and steady myself for, goodness I've lost count today, but my breasts inched too close to his face for my comfort. His right hand moved away from my thigh and down to my calf, pulling it an inch outward. This did provide me with a better balance, but it was then I realized that I was straddling him. “Relax and sit in my lap. That way, I'll return the favor, you know?” He smiled, laying his head forward and placing his forehead on my shoulder. I instinctively reached for his hair, running my fingers through it to calm myself. I thought that by relaxing my legs, I may injure his thick thighs with my weight. “My thighs can handle what you've got sweets.” He nuzzled in my shoulder as his hands roamed my back once more.

 

We didn't say anything for what seemed to be at least ten minutes. Just in each other's arms, taking the scents in. I placed my chin atop his head and closed my eyes. “Seb, where do things go from here? I can't imagine you tangled with your friends watching a movie or sports or something like this.” I inquired softly. I knew this moment would have to end. I couldn't let myself be swept away in the feelings I was having. He was right to ask me A or L. The truth was it was both attraction and lust along with curiosity and the general good vibes I got from talking to him on a daily basis. It's all a type of madness. 

 

His broad hands withdrew from my back and cupped my face. “To be honest and don't freak out,” My Lord, nothing ever good comes from sentences started with that phrase, “I want to become your lover.” It didn't register at first, because who says lover? But then it clicked. 

 

“You mean boyfriend? My boyfriend? What?! Why?” I didn't mean it to sound like he was speaking a foreign language, but this is pretty out of the blue. He must know that doesn't mean Male friend right? Before he was saying friend. I began to try and stand up, but his strong hands on my legs prevented me from doing so.

 

“Epiphany you haven't wondered why I make a point to speak to you everyday?” He sighed loosening his grip a bit. I felt myself teeter back slightly but his hands had raised to my lower back to keep me from falling. “I've been getting to know you bit by bit over the last three months. I don't want to be just a friend. Even when I said it before, it didn't sound right to me at all. That's not who I want to be to you.” His head finally moved from my shoulder and found its way toward my neck, grazing it with his nose. I whispered his name, turning my head to allow him more of my neck to roam. I bit my lip so hard, I thought I might draw blood.

 

“That doesn't really answer why you would want to be my boyfriend considering-” I didn't get to finish, his nose left my neck as did a hand from my back. A finger touched my lips and silenced me. He drew it back slowly. “I don't need a reason. Though, if I had to give one, it's because I see you Epiphany. I really do. The kind, strong sarcastically funny woman who maybe should cut back on her hours some, but always makes time for people. That's who I see. Am I wrong? And before you mention your size, know that I've been supporting you for about the last twenty minutes or so without a problem.” All I could do was look at him. It did make me wonder why he spoke to me everyday, but I chalked it up to, I was one of the few women not actively trying to get in his pants or pump him for some sort of information. Sure I had entertained the thought of there being more, but it was always before I fell asleep in bed when your mind is spinning all kinds of odd ideas. Never this, hell, I never expected to spend the day with him let alone have him in my house and in this position. But for this man, or really any man to say this to me, I thought I couldn't handle things before.

 

“Sebastian...this is a lot to process. And I feel like we've skipped some steps in between. So could we, just get to know each other like we've been doing with more trips to IHOP?” I asked. It needed to say it even though there was a part of my mind screaming not to question anything just keep going with whatever he's talking about. If I was the woman I was years ago, I would have. We'd be in bed and I'd have that sickening pit in my stomach before I'm called a prude for waiting now. I always went with the flow and stopped right before the point of no return. I felt that if this was going to have a chance, this relationship, then it needed to progress slowly. “I'm not saying no. I would just rather not complicate things and move one day at a time.” I clarified and did something unexpected, I kissed his forehead, leaving a faint red pair of lips in its wake. 

 

Sebastian laughed and nodded. “Alright. Well, at least I did get to feel those lips of yours today.” He lifted one of my legs and I stood up, then sat next him, smiling that my fears were not realized. He stood next and removed Sword and the Stone from VHS player. I stated that I wanted to watch the Aristocats instead, it had been years since I watched that movie. I clapped my hands together in excitement as he popped it in and sat next to me putting an arm around my shoulder. “Thank you Sebastian. This is better for now.” I said softly. He nodded as the previews started, “For now until you relax again.” He chuckled. We watched the movie until it finished then rewound it. Sebastian's apartment was fifteen minutes away from my house so he said he was going to go and grab a change of clothes. I said I would make up the guest bedroom for him and he would take me to get my car tomorrow morning. The cheeky man said that I should be careful what I change into so he didn't feel prompted to take action. My response was that he seemed determined to take action no matter what so was going to wear something I was comfortable with. He laughed and asked if that meant I was going to wear flannel pajamas, I told him I just might to spite him. Sebastian shook his head as he left to get his clothes, “That's just cruel. You're a cruel mistress Epiphany.”


	6. Our dance followed by food from friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epiphany and Sebastian's night continues. Then Epiphany has a rude awakening.

Many people friends included, comment on how I'm not really touchy-feely. I’ll chat with you, spend time with you, but holding hands, hugging, kissing, it weirds me out. Fun to think about, but doing is much different because usually the person, especially in romantic situations, hygiene or smells were of concern. Like I said before, I usually go but so far with a guy and then finally say “I'm not trying to be rude, but I really don't want this.” Which to be fair, would have been much better received before clothing was removed and touching had started, but before sex. Always before sex. I wondered while I showered after Sebastian had left to grab a change of clothes from his apartment. He pretty much said that he wants to date me with clear intentions of sexual activity. Sebastian already took me out so he isn't worried about being seen with me in public, that's been an issue in the past with other men. If I was talking to my two friends, they would tell me to get out of my head and just enjoy, but I think….I think I'd like to see him much more outside of work. Despite the weird middle, today has been really enjoyable.

 

I finally got out of the shower and did not put on flannel but it was a gray button down nightgown that looked to be a shirt that was too large. It hit mid thigh on my and I put some lotion on, my favorite warm vanilla sugar. It's a light but pleasant scent from Bath and Body Works. My toenails were a bright red along with my fingernails and lips. I made sure to lotion myself so I wouldn't be ashy, then put my fluffy gray owl robe on. I tied it around my waist before going to put sheets on the guest bed and fluffing the pillow. I heard my front door open.

 

“Epiphany! It's me! I'm gonna lock the door!” 

Sebastian announced as he took his shoes off at the front door. He locked it as promised.

 

“I'm back here! I'm getting the guest room ready.”

Sebastian chuckled, knowing that she had made herself perfectly clear. Not that he wasn't going to test her a bit more. Watching her react was highly enjoyable, but he did respect her stance. He reasoned that between women like Isabella, men like Isabella, men teasing her or fetishizing her for her weight, race or who knows what. She wasn't guarded because she didn't want anything to do with anyone, she never relaxed because doing so meant that someone was going to take advantage of her vulnerability and tear her down. Though he could likely succeed in at least sleeping next to her in bed, Sebastian would go slow as she said she wanted, maybe not as slow as she implied, but he would try for her. He followed her voice toward the back of the house with his bag, he did peek in her bedroom and saw a queen bed and a makeup table. He made a right turn toward where he heard Epiphany's voice and saw her putting pillows on a bed. He set his bag on the armchair in the room, he touched the middle of her back.

 

“Hey, the bed looks comfortable. Are we going to sleep already?” He asked, wondering if she was ready to call it a night.

 

“We don't have to yet. We could watch another movie or something. I don't know.” Epiphany chuckled, the hand to her back didn't seem to odd now. Did that just change for me tonight? I think so. I took my phone out of my robe's pocket to check the time and pressed the spotify playlist, it played Aretha Franklin's “Rock Steady.” I laughed and Sebastian started to dance swaying side to side. I sang along and he grabbed my hands having me swing along with him from side to side as in the lyrics. I moved carefully looking down to make sure I wouldn't step on his feet. The dancing stan placed his forehead on mine. 

 

“Look up sweets, don't worry about my feet.”

 

“I know, just don't want to step them, they'll hurt my feet too.”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“Not making fun of your feet Seb.” I looked up and smiled, trying to assure him that no, I'm not mocking your feet. They're fine, they're feet. I just don't want to step on them. I suck at dancing. 

 

“Then come on! I know this one you like, you listen to this one in the office a lot.” It was a song she played often, ‘Green and Gold’ by Lianne la Havas. I sang out on this one and shimmied my shoulders as Sebastian held my hands and shook with me, raising my hands. We were goofy, silly and having a ball. We danced to two more songs and then we were going to call it a night, however, we danced without the music. We weaved back and forth, my hands in his as we rocked. He hummed a Bon Jovi song as I grinned, looking forward at his chest then over at the armchair in the room. His lips touched my cheek and got me out of my head again.

 

“This is too much fun. I might actually earn how to dance.”

 

Sebastian stopped humming and laughed letting go of my hand and pulled me close, kissing my forehead. My head found its way onto his shoulder, breathing into his freshly washed skin. We did part eventually but I didn't want to, I really did want to hold onto him longer. He smelled wonderful. When Sebastian touches me he's always so gentle, it makes me believe that he wants me the way he says he does. Sebastian kissed my cheek again.

 

“You'll have to let me kiss your lips next time Epiphany.” His voice lowered at her name.

 

“Maybe I will. Pft. I likely will smooth sea bass. Good night.” My entire face glowed. I watched him walk into the guest bedroom then I went into mine.

 

As I lay in bed for the night I just smiled up at the ceiling. Could I repeat this day tomorrow? Can it be a groundhog day deal? I drifted off to sleep wondering what odd fun I would have tomorrow.

 

As it turned out, the start of tomorrow would just be odd.

 

Lucinda and Porsha ate a late breakfast at IHOP in Columbia. They planned to eat with Epiphany as a ladies brunch but she didn't come. They called her but she didn't answer, so they went by her house and didn't see her car. Lucinda walked up to her friend's front door and knocked loudly, “Cookie monster! You okay?” Porsha, who was holding the door for the friend, yelled as well, “Piff Piff!! Girl!!” 

 

Sebastian heard this noise and arose out of his bed putting on a pair a sweats and made his way over to the door. He looked through the peephole and recognized the ladies as two of his coworkers from work. They were ladies Epiphany regularly ate lunch with. Lucinda was the taller one with clearly hair and glasses. Porsha was shorter had mahogany skin and appeared to be holding a bag from IHOP. Sebastian laughed to himself, it was the gift that keeps on giving. He opened the door, the shock was apparent on both of their faces. “Good morning ladies. She's fine.”

 

“Is she? What are you doing here?”

 

“And why don't you have a shirt on?”

 

“Come on in ladies. Her room is toward the back. The food smells delicious.”

 

“It is not yours.” Porsha snapped and walked past Sebastian with Lucinda toward the back of the house. They removed their shoes and marched toward the back. I was dead to the world, I sleep soundly. I found myself shaken awaken and handed my glasses in a rough manner, then being told to look at them. Lucinda closed the door to my bedroom. While Porsha paced. What were they doing here? I'm so confused.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship is discussed briefly and Epiphany learns that she likes things a different way.

“Girl what is he doing here?! Why is he shirtless?” Lucinda barked.

 

Porsha, who was pacing looked up, “Piff Piff, is he why you can't wake up? Sebastian from work? I didn't know you had it in you. I wondered why you two talked everyday.”

 

This is a bit much for the morning. Wait looking at the clock, it's eleven in the morning. I slept that late? Why didn't he wake me up? How was he going to wake me up? Err… How did I want him to wake me up?

 

“Cookie monster quit the silly grin on your face. What happened last night?” Lucinda questioned harshly. She sat on the bed, crossed her arms and stared at me.

 

“Well, I went in to finish some reports yesterday. Sebastian came in. We chatted. He bought me some IHOP. We came back to my place. Watched some movies, maybe agreed to get to know each other better and got some sleep.” I gave the abridged version of events last night. Sebastian came to the door and opened it, chewing something. I looked at his hand, he was holding a bowl of Captain Crunch. I couldn't help but laugh. I should be mad that he went in my kitchen but honestly, he's a grown man in my house eating Captain Crunch shirtless. There's not really a bad side to this.

 

Lucinda and Porcha saw that whatever the real story was, they were not likely to get it until Monday. They left with the food that brought for Epiphany. When she asked why they were taking it, Lucinda stated, “Honey, you've got a full meal right here. You'll figure it out.”

 

Epiphany waved them off and locked the door. Sebastian poured her a bowl of cereal too and sat it on the counter and pulled up a chair for her. She sat down and he brought his bowl over, nudging her shoulder with his. 

 

“Good morning. A nice way to start off the day. Also, you know they're gonna want to know more that the very short, vague story of last night right?” He grinned, licking some pink milk from his top lip. It's too early for that Sebastian. Way too early.

 

“Good morning. I know, but I wasn't going to go into all the details with you here listening.” I bowed my head for a short prayer and then started to eat my cereal.

 

Sebastian smirked as he finished his bowl, kissing the back of my neck softly. “Are you embarrassed to talk about it in front of me? Aren't we going to have to discuss things though?” He teased, his arm wrapped around me, his hand patting and rubbing my belly. 

 

“I mean...You're not going to be touching me like this at work right? So it's fine then.” I said flatly. I know overt interactions would be an HR nightmare but talking like we were before should be fine. “We're going to take it slow Sea Bass. We agreed last night.”

 

Sebastian laid his head on my shoulder, “Fine. Doesn't mean I won't think of other things though. I take it this also means you're fine with me taking you to dinner say Tuesday night?”

 

“I can meet you at dinner Tuesday night. Going together might me a bit too soon…”

 

“I think maybe we can make it Monday considering I have to take you to work anyway to pick up your car. It also means instead of for friends waking you up, I'll be walking you up instead.” The sky man grinned as drew back from me to finish his cereal, then wrapped both of his arms around my belly, pressing his chest into my back. I felt the definition of it and nearly bit my lip eating. “So in discussing things, coworkers give each other rides to work. Also, you're going to have to okay with me touching you a lot, since I can't do it at the office. I know you like to give gifts, so I'll gladly take your presents though sometimes they'll have to be of a different nature.” Sebastian continued, running his lips across my earlobe, making my hoop earring jingle. I gasped and then swallowed some Captain Crunch. 

 

“I-I'm not going to be able to finish eating…” I said softly, trying to stifle the moan that I knew was going to come out. He was teasing me, but I wouldn't mind it so much if I could just finish my cereal. I heard him laugh and place his chin back on my shoulder, likely satisfied that he rattled me that much. Within a few minutes, I finished my cereal and Sebastian took both of our bowels and placed them into the sink, running water into them. He looked at me from across the kitchen island with a small smile on his face. His chest rose and fell with his breaths, the muscles in his arms tensed as he leaned on the island, the veins in his large hands slightly engorged from the pressure he was putting on them. I shifted in my chair a little, I wasn't used to someone watching me while I wasn't doing anything, let alone a sexy shirtless man in my house.

 

“I wish you could see how soft and voluptuous you look Epiphany.” Sebastian continued to smile gently. My hair was a bit neat because my silk cap came off while I slept and it got a bit everywhere. I naturally didn't have my makeup on so my acne scars along my chin, cheeks and jaws are on display. I usually have bags under my eyes and I'm pretty sure I didn't lose any weight overnight anywhere. This man...I have no idea what it is he sees in me. I wonder if I'll ever see it too. Maybe one day. For now, I'll just be happy he's here and wants to be here with me. He walked over to me and stood in front of me, and hugged me, letting me put my head on his chest and I can hear his heartbeat, it quickened a bit. That made me smile. I sighed.

 

“You're a crazy one Sea Bass. Let's enjoy the day, considering you're not going to take me to my car until Monday.” I chuckled and looked up at him. He knew I wasn't going to go anywhere. The next thing though, a supple pair of lips touched mine. Hands moved from around my back to my hips, squeezing them slightly with his fingers digging in. It felt excellent, and my lips felt as if they were electric, I tilted my head back from him pushing his face forward and gasped. Sea Bass took that opportunity to use his tongue to enter my mouth and attack mine. I know it was less than five minutes, but when we parted, I had snaked a hand into his hair and was tugging on it. He laughed and poked his nose against mine.

 

“You're gonna give me a bald spot Sweets. I didn't realize you could be rough.” He grinned. I just smiled sheepishly. I didn't know I could be either.


	8. The Sweet Balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy between the pair. (Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block. >_< But am so happy to be writing again! >u<)

My hands roamed his back, my fingers trying to remember every curve and dip based on the way he moved. His muscles flexed and became taut from him holding me as we resumed our lip lock. I was completely lost in the multiple feelings. Lust, desire, excitement, anxiety, pleasure and I'm sure others I can't name. We had been laughing at how silly we were doing an eskimo kiss, then he pressed his chest to mine, his smile gone from his face. I thought something was wrong, but it turned into me being slightly rough with Sebastian flipped some switch inside of him and he took my lips again, almost like he was going to suck them off of me. His hips moved forward as my legs opened seemingly automatically for him which surprised me as he let me come up for air and moan. I watched him grin and kiss my cheek as his hardness grazed my heat, throbbing.

 

“Epiphany, we should go to your room, we can continue there.” He let out a low growl. Don't do that, my nipples just got harder you ass.

“Sebastian, we should slow down. Get to know each other more…” I was weak, so weak. 

“I know that Sweets, I want to make you moan again and it will be safer to do in bed.” Yup, he did hear me moan. You know what? Fuck it! So what, it might be weird at work and maybe things will be weird, but dammit! I actually want him to make me moan! And more I think...but let' see what happens.

“Alright, make me moan Sebastian. I shouldn't trust you, but I do.” I really did. By all accounts I shouldn't. It's been a day. We've spent a lot of time together in that day, but still only twenty-hour hours. In that time my skin feels like it's on fire when he touches me and it feels like he wants me. His actions match his words, Lord help me I trust Sebastian from work. The sweatpants wearing man who complimented my lipstick and knew I was watching him drink water.

 

Hell if I was expecting this: he half dragged me to my own bedroom, I followed him clumsily, pulling my by the arm and spinning me around, Sea-Bass took my lips again. He lifted me onto the bed, by my legs and fell on top of me. His head was between my breasts, running his tongue over my skin before using his teeth to tug the top of my nightgown down to expose my erect nipples. “Hard chocolate sweets.” The bandit chuckled before taking one of my nipples between his lips as his tongue simply touched it. I didn't moan, I let out a high pitched cry and dug my hands into his scalp, taking handfuls of his hair and mushing his face into my breast. 

“Fuck Sebastian, take it!!!” Take what? What am I saying?! I have no idea. He began suckling on it and I felt my leg wrap around him, dry humping against his pulsing thickness. “Epiphany don't start something you're not ready for. Doll cry more for me.” He took his mouth from my nipple and then kissed it before licking my neck. A finger of his slipped inside of my panties which were soaked. I didn't even notice. I usually need lube to even feel comfortable enough to masturbate. It touched my clitoris and flicked it, then circled the small knob. My legs shook as my voice cracked from my screams. Then something cool entered my drenched heat, I froze, panting his name softly as the digit wiggled inside of me. Every part of him his thick, even his fingers, it was spreading my canal. “Do you want me to stop? Is this too far for you? Tell me Epiphany.” He looked up at me curious. God I hate this man at the same time I want him. So rough with me then he offers a sweet balm like this. It did hurt a bit or maybe was more uncomfortable rather than pain. “I'm honestly not sure. It doesn't hurt, it's just…” I tried moving my hips side to side thinking that might help, but it still felt odd. “I'm going to take my finger out. There will be opportunities later.” The thick gentleman removed his digit from me and moved to lay beside me, wrapping and arm around me. He kissed my forehead and then my lips to cut me off. I was going to speak but he said, “Look, it's fine Epiphany. I was just really happy to hear you make such sounds. Don't apologize and don't worry. We'll take it at your pace.” My grip loosened on his hair as I stroked his cheeks. My sweet balm. His hand traced down from my shoulder to my hip and patted it before squeezing it. “Thank you Sea-Bass. I…” He kissed me again. “Doll, I think this taking it slow thing will be fun. It means I'll get to be creative with how I make scream.” This man...I'll lose my voice long before we figure thing out. He grinned and pulled me closer, having me lay on his chest. I didn't move, wasn't worried about harming him. “Oh? You trust that I can handle you now Sweets?” I simply nodded and curled into his bicep listening to his heartbeat. Its pace was fast, but then seemed to slow. I reached up and held onto his shoulder, rubbing it. “Let's just stay like this for a little while. Then watch ‘The Princess Bride’ it's been awhile since I've seen it.” 

 

Sebastian smiled “Alright.” His hand ran along her back, he tested her again today. Not a pass or fail thing, but to see where they could take things sexually. He usually enjoyed making his partners whimper with lust, but today he found it entertaining to watch as Epiphany led what they did. Although it wasn't nearly as far as what he's used to, he was not only proud that she climaxed but that he was learning where and when to push her. A classic like ‘The Princess Bride’ would be a welcome distraction from wanting to explore her more. More than that, Sebastian was thinking already about getting rid of his apartment and moving in here, making her laugh and blush with more pet names he'd think up for his Sweets. Yeah, he'd want to make something more specific to her for sure. He could hear as he breaths became deeper with an even rhythm. She was asleep. He took her glasses off and set them on her nightstand, returning to holding her tight after covering them up. The bed smelled of her, soft and a flower scent mixed with the strong scent of her succulent knoll. Sebastian watched as she slept, smiling that she was indeed his. He wanted her to be happy and that would mean getting rid of one person in particular. He would brainstorm more on that Monday. 

 

For now, enjoy this moment man, normally you want to push them away as soon as you finish. Rejoice that you want to hold her close and not let go. He began to feel sleepy as well. A nap wouldn't be bad. Off to sweet dreams as his blue eyes rested, last fixed on his Caramel Sweets.


	9. His Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's thoughts on everything. Breakfast with the start of a walk.

Surprises happen when you least expect them. He teased her about staring at him which she did pretty often. Their chats were quick but fun, then grew longer as they expanded topics. Not anything deep, but not gossipy either. Music, science, books, movies, etc. He noticed her cross one day, maybe he had been looking at her cleavage too in her Harry Potter blouse but he made mention of the House of Gryffindor and she became shy. She was surprised he knew of Harry Potter let alone Harry's dormitory. He also may have had his eyes down a few too many times, he could reason that as she' short so he has to look down. She was usually kind of loud but not obnoxiously so, usually when she laughed. Didn't take herself seriously and managed to make her boss look like an ass when she let her rant and then corrected her with facts and then handed her completed assignments. She said that people thought she was a prude and judgemental when she was the opposite. Her faith kept her going especially in jobs where she had bosses like the current one that already judged her for appearance and not for her work. Sebastian respected that greatly. He also enjoyed that she had beautiful brown eyes, long black hair, full lips, soft hands and thick legs. He only saw them when it was hot enough for her to wear capris or the one time she wore a dress and the boss made such a big deal, clearly making Epiphany more self-conscious than she already was. He found himself wanting to console her on her long nights where she was given extra work by the boss but still required to be in the same early time the next day. The stress looked like it had gotten to her as she was patting her face and sniffling. Her makeup was running exposing her true face with imperfections and scars but still he saw her as the sarcastic woman who would ask how the orbit was when he lost focus, saving him a time or two with more talkative coworkers. She was in a different department, but he wanted to be there for her. Sebastian overheard that witch of a boss thinking up more reports for Epiphany to do since she does such 'great work' as she put it to the higher ups that she would have to stay late on a Friday night. Apparently, Epiphany decided to come in on Saturday and finish things up so she wouldn't have to be there Monday for the board meeting people. Sebastian decided to go in and see if she was there, she was typing away. Her red lipstick made him lick his lips before drinking the water that would make her stare at him. He took this chance to engage her in some innuendo which she picked up on. At first he thought maybe she wasn't interested, but when he touched her hand, he could tell that she was. She was fighting his advances though and until she spelled it out for him at the IHOP, Sebastian didn't understand the depth of the hurt she had with her from over the years. Not that anyone can erase that kind of pain, but he wanted to make her smile. He was too much of a wuss he thought to comfort her at work, but he would do so now. He managed to make her laugh, take her to a movie after the meal and even to his apartment to grab movies he hadn't watched for years let alone wanting to watch them. Taking her to her home felt very upstanding given his track record, he had all intentions to watch the movie but he had to know what Isabella said to her. He shouldn't have asked he thought. Never had he wanted to punch a woman before, not that he would, but thought about it and felt guilty. He did not feel guilty about laying on Epiphany or offering his head to her. He felt like a puppy being scratched almost, then he nuzzled into her stomach which was so soft. She became more rigid, but he was so comfortable. It was then he remembered that they did just get movies from his place so they should watch it. That and he wanted to stay nuzzled there, and possibly find other places to nuzzle. Places that may lead to a different reaction from her. It was shortly after that he teased her more, but his own desire was building. To stop it, he turned the focus of the movie, but when Epiphany questioned him, clearly confused by his behavior he was honest with her. 

"Show me how you want me to touch you." He asked in the vague hope she would jump him as women had done before, but she hugged him. Just hugged him. This frustrated him to no end. Sebastian was shocked at how mad he was. Epiphany was not his typical type of woman. Forward, highly sexual and after a bit, ultimately boring. He always found her interesting, this little turn of events made her wholesome to him and even cuter than she was before. During their hug, he sat her in his lap. He comforted her more than anything with his words and allowed her to play even more with his hair. She seemed nervous but calmed. He enjoyed rubbing her back and thighs, laying his head on her shoulder. Is this what it is to be comfortable with someone. They actually haven't said a word, until he said it. He told her he wanted to be her lover. Sebastian of course didn't know if she had one, though if she did, too bad he's here right now and Epiphany didn't strike him as the kind of woman to cheat or lead on. It was during his admission of how he really felt about her. A lover, boyfriend, whatever. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to comfort her and make her happy, to not see her cry anymore. To see her at night and during the day. They ended up watching a movie and she let him stay the night. The next day there was an impromptu visit from her friends, they ate breakfast and he explored her a little bit, he did hear her moan gloriously. He would indeed have to take it slow, but was not deterred, in fact, he would work harder. She might not go to work Monday.

Epiphany was resting soundly, she felt asleep after he made her climax with just her nipples and his finger. Fluttering her eyes open, she didn't see Sebastian, but she also didn't have her glasses on so her vision was extremely blurry. She did smell something burnt though. Hopping out of bed after feeling around on the nightstands for her glasses, the nurse put them on and tottered toward her kitchen where she found a frustrated Sebastian putting water in a pan and scrunching up his nose at whatever he scraped into the trash.

"Good evening Sweets. I was going to go for breakfast at dinner but I couldn't figure out the right temp for french toast. That does mean I did poke around your kitchen. Sorry?" He chuckled turning the vent fan on that was over the stove. Shaking her head, Epiphany's laughter continued as she made her way over to Sea Bass and hugged him. He set the pan down, putting an arm around her. 

"Good evening Seb. What time is it? I haven't the foggiest."

"It's about five in the evening. I was thinking we could at least eat. All we had was cereal earlier." 

Nodding, she kissed his cheek and finished rising out the pan. "I'll handle the french toast if you can do the bacon and eggs."

He nodded and smiled, going to her fridge to get out the supplies the opened a few cabinets before finding a bowl and fork to whisk the eggs in. Even if something like this only happens on the weekend or a few times during the week, he would welcome it. The pair managed to make breakfast without burning anything and ate dinner discussing what movie they may watch later that night.

An idea popped into Epiphany's head.

"Why don't we take a walk after dinner? To help the food settle? Then we can come back, shower and relax with a movie that way?"

"We'll decide on the movie while we walk. I need you to catch up on Mission Impossible movies and Star Wars movies Epiphany."

"I was working on The Flash, Arrow, John Wick, Granchester, and The Night Manager. I have to be in the right mood for these things."

The pair dressed and headed out the door, next touching upon which genre of movie to watch. Drama? Action? Comedy? A blend? Tarintino?


End file.
